Vivre ma propre vie
by lula2063
Summary: Harry veux prendre ses propres décisions et arrêter de ce conformer à la vision que les autres ont de la vie du parfait survivant, la rencontre avec un enfant va l’y aider. HPDM en fond
1. Chapter 1

Discamer : pas à moi tous à Rowling (pas juste)

Ratting : M par précausion.

Genre : Un peu de tout

Couples : HPDM, HGRW et autres

note de l'auteur : Voilà le prologue. c'est ma première fic alors soyez gentils... enfin pas trop méchants. C'est un HPDM mais faudra être patients. Homophobes... Oust du balais ! En petit italique entre parenthèse les notes de ma béta (que je remerci en passant : miciiiiiiiii)

**

* * *

**

Prologue :

* * *

- Pourquoi fuis-tu ?

Il courait, il ne fallait pas qu'il le rattrape ou sinon tout ce pourquoi il s'était battu ces derniers mois (et ces dernières années) serait vain et ça s'était hors de question.

- Je veux juste te parler, te montrer la vérité.

Sa voie semblait sortir des murs de ce vieux manoir comme si ce monstre faisait partie intégrante de la maison. Une maison ? Une ruine oui, un lieu à l'image de son propriétaire.

La barrière anti-transplanage l'empêchait de s'enfuir et il courait pour trouver une sortie.

_Tous d'abord sortir de la maison, puis traverser le parc, atteindre la grille, sortir et transplaner. Ouai, facile, pas de problèmes, à part si on considère Voldy et 20 de ses sbires comme des éléments de détail. J'suis pas sorti !!! J'vais m'faire tuer avant d'avoir pu emmener Mione et Ron manger une barbe à papa dans une fête foraine et acheter des lentilles de contact._(_C'est vrai que ça serait dommage_).

En oui le survivant ne demandait pas grand-chose en fait :

1 - Réaliser un rêve de gosse qu'il entretenait depuis qu'il avait, à l'age de 8 ans, vu dans le courrier une brochure sur une fête foraine. Bien sur, l'oncle Vernon y avait emmené Dudley.

Ils étaient rentrés avec une gigantesque barbe à papa rose en fin d'après midi.

2 - Ne pas mourir avec ses horribles lunettes rondes (qui commençaient, en plus, à être un peu juste question taille) sur le nez.

- Tu as fait confiance en cet amoureux des moldus et qu'est ce que ça t'as apporté, hein ? Une enfance dans cette horrible famille qui te maltraitait et la perte de ton parrain. Nous nous ressemblons tant tous les deux, si tu me rejoins je ferais en sorte que tu puisses avoir une vrai famille, du pouvoir et ta vengeance contre cette sous-espèce.

- Vas te faire foutre Tom, on se ressemble pas du tout et je t'interdis de parler de Dumbledore !

Harry s'était arrêté pour crier au mur cette phrase et entendit le rire moqueur de Voldemort.

- Alors comme ça tu es au rez-de-chaussée de l'aile nord prés de l'ancienne salle de musique, merci de m'indiquer ta position.

- Merde !

- Dommage tu étais si proche de la sortie…(_pas de chance. Ça lui apprendra à réfléchir_)

Une sourie pris au piège dans un labyrinthe, voila ce qu'il était, Voldemort s'amusait beaucoup apparemment à le voir se perdre dans ces nombreux couloirs poussiéreux.

Harry repris sa course en se traitant mentalement d'imbécile et atteint enfin le parc. Il se dirigea vers les arbres qui, il l'espérait, pourraient le cacher de la vue des mangemorts. Essoufflé il s'adossa à un arbre pour reprendre sa respiration.

Le jeune homme observa 3 mangemorts se diriger vers la grille tandis que 4 autres atteignaient la porte par laquelle il venait tous juste de sortir et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

_C'était moins une, bon, maintenant comment je vais faire, la grille est gardées et pas moyen de battre 3 mangemorts en même temps._

- Alors Potter on se cache où est passé le fameux courage des Gryffondors.

Harry se retourna rapidement la baguette levée mais n'eu pas le temps de jeter un sort que d'un Esxpelliarmus son adversaire le désarma. Le survivant (plus pour longtemps apparemment) regarda sa baguette atterrir dans la main pale d'un grand blond.

- Malfoy …

- C'est Monsieur Malfoy pour vous Potter, je sais que vous n'avez pas eu d'éducation mais quand même.(_Les circonstances atténuantes, ça peut marcher _?)

Le jeune Potter regarda attentivement son adversaire, les mois passés à Askaban l'avaient visiblement affaiblis et il paraissait encor plus pale que la dernière foi qu'il l'avait vu. Un sourire sarcastique se dessina sur ces lèvres et il dit :

- Hé bien vous avez l'air crevé **Monsieur Malfoy**, c'est Askaban ou de savoir que votre seul héritier ne veux pas suivre votre glorieuse vocation de larbin et lèche-botte.

- Doloris !

Le jeune homme s'écroula par terre de douleur et serra les dents pour ne pas crier.

_Ah bah bravo Harry, prend toi ça, trop facile de ce taire devant un ennemi quand on es désarmé. Ca m'apprendra à réfléchir avant de parler.(Il a compris !)_

- Vous m'ennuyez Potter, j'aurais bien mis fin à votre misérable existence mais le maître veut vous voir.

Harry eu juste le temps d'entendre Stupéfix et se fut le noir total.

* * *

review ??? ( j'accepte les critiques constructives pas les insultes)


	2. Joyeux anniversaire Harry

Discamer : toujours pas à moi tous à Rowling (toujours pas juste)

Ratting : M par précausion.

Genre : Un peu de tout

Couples : HPDM, HGRW et autres

note de l'auteur : le chapitre 1 est vite arrivé mais pour les suivant j'en posterais un par semaine normalement :) j'espere qu'il vous plaira ( entre parenthèse italique ma béta)

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Joyeux anniversaire Harry

* * *

Sa tête bourdonnait, il voyait trouble, _sûrement les effets du Doloris où j'suis ?_

- Harry, Harry ce n'es pas bien de s'enfuir en pleine conversation ça ne se fait pas.

_Voldemort ??? Outch ma tête. Redresse toi lentement… Bon où j'en étais ? Ah oui Malfoy… Stupéfix… donc Voldy…logique._

_Mais comment je fais pour me mettre toujours dans de telles situations ?__ (Il ne reflechit pas avant d'agir ?) _

****

**_4 mois plus tôt Privet Drive, famille Dursley_**

Ca y est ce soir à minuit je serais majeur et je pourrais partir de chez les Dursley. Nous avons comme qui dirait signés, pour ce dernier moi de cohabitation, un pacte de non-agression (je les ignore, ils m'ignorent tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes) et heureusement car ce dernier mois a été assez pénible. Entre les cauchemars que m'envoi Voldemort et ceux concernant la mort de Dumbledore, la trahison de Rogue et la probable mort des proches qu'il me reste… ça n'a pas été de tout repos.

Je me suis surtout concentré sur mes recherches sur les Horcruxes grâce aux livres fournis par hermione.

Ah Hermione…, elle m'étonnera toujours. Pourquoi ? Et bien car, en plus des livres quelle a récupérée à Square Grimmaurd, dont une bonne partie s'apparente à la magie noire, elle m'a envoyée de vieux grimoires provenant sans aucuns doutes de l'Allée des Embrumes. J'ai du mal à me l'imaginer dans ce genre de magasin (_moi aussi_) mais bon quant-il s'agit de livres elle est prête à tout.

Mais bon même plongé dans mes bouquins je n'arrête pas de ressasser ce qui c'est passé…

En plus de ça quand j'essaye de penser à autre chose, v'la ma « relation » avec Ginny qui revient sur le tapis. Je sais ce que vous vous dites :

« _Quoi ça relation avec Ginny ? Il l'a plaqué pour la protégée et comme le gentil héro qu'il est il va aller tuer le vilain méchant pas beau et après ils se marieront et auront beaucoup d'enfants roux aux yeux verts … ._ »

C'est beau de rêver c'est pas Disney ici et je ressemble pas au prince charmant (vous vous rappelez : moi petit brin rachitique, myope et sapé comme un clodo).

Vous voulez savoir la vérité …

Ba passé les premiers jours, la Ginny elle me manquait plus, vous trouvez ça normal vous pour la « femme de ma vie », Hermy et Ron me manquent plus, même Nevile me manque plus… _(c'est vrai que vu comme ça) . _Alors j'me suis dit mon ptit Harry c'est pas normal et j'ai mis à plat les pour et les contres de cette relation…

ouai j'ai même fait une liste au feeling :

Pour - Ginny est gentille, jolie, la sœur de Ron, c'est agréable d'être avec elle, elle a un cerveau qui fonctionne bien et du caractère…

Contre – Je suis stressé quant elle parle de relation, je la considère plus comme une amie, je peux facilement m'en passer (plus que Ron ou Hermy), je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle …

À la fin de liste j'ai été surpris et triste de ce que j'avais marqué, mais d'un coté je savais que c'étai vrai et je me suis senti dégoûté par mes actes. J'aime beaucoup Ginny mais pas comme elle m'aime et ça c'est pas bien je la fait espérée pour rien et j'en avais même pas conscience. Je crois que je me suis un peu servit d'elle.

À l'enterrement de Dumbledore je lui ais dit « ces dernières semaines avec toi, c'était comme… comme si j'avais vécu la vie de quelqu'un d'autre » et je me suis rendu compte que c'était vrai.

Je me suis servi, inconsciemment, de notre relation pour être un garçon normal avec une vie normale, une petite amie, sans serial killers à ses trousses mais je n'étais pas moi-même avec elle, je jouais un rôle…

Comment voulez vous fonder une relation solide si vous n'êtes pas vous-même ?

J'en ais vraiment pris conscience quand cet été nous avons célébré le mariage de son frère avec Fleur.

Ils avaient l'air de tellement s'aimer même après ce qu'ils avaient subis.

Ginny était joyeuse et elle rêvait sûrement de ce que serait son mariage avec l'Homme qu'elle aime et là je me suis dit :

_Ca ne sera pas moi, je ne pourrais jamais l'aimer comme elle m'aime, comme Bill aime Fleur. _

J'ai voulu lui parler pour qu'elle ne perde pas son temps à m'attendre car elle me regardais comme si nous étions encor ensemble, mais seulement séparés pour quelques temps, mais je n'ais pas eu le courage, de toute façon je ne voulais pas gâcher la fête.

Bon pas la peine de me déprimer un peu plus revenons à mes recherches. Je suis fier de moi, si si c'est vrai, je crois que j'ai trouvé un moyen de détruire les Horcruxes. Et vi tous seul comme un grand, bon je sais pas si ça va marcher mais faut essayé pour savoir ! Enfin quand j'aurais mis la main sur un Horcruxes bien sûr… ça y es j'vais me remettre à déprimer où peuvent-ils bien être ces fichus objets._(c'est justement ta mission)_

Bon il y a quand même une bonne nouvelle après plusieurs années de « Je t'aime moi non plus » Ron et Mione se sont enfin mis ensemble au mariage de Bill. Enfin !!! J'avoue que j'espérais presque plus._(nous non plus) _Ils sont mignons tous les deux…

Il va bientôt être minuit, je vais ouvrir la fenêtre pour que les chouettes de mes amis puissent m'apporter mes cadeaux d'anniversaires. Il n'y aura sûrement pas ceux d'Herm et Ron vu que je les vois demain…

Ils viennent avec moi, j'ai voulu les dissuader mais comme d'habitude ils ne m'ont pas écoutés et j'en suis heureux. Je sais que je les mets en danger mais j'ai vraiment besoin de leurs présences à mes coté, même si je vais un peu tenir la chandelle._(je peux l'avoir comme chandelier moi aussi). _

Ils m'ont envoyés une lettre hier me disant que je n'avais pas intérêt à partir sans eux, qu'ils venaient me chercher chez ma tante et que je ne devais pas bouger. Je crois qu'ils pensent que je vais profiter de la nuit pour m'enfuir sans eux… bon j'avoue j'y es pensé mais … ils me manquent et j'ai besoin d'eux, alors je les attendraient.

Tien ça y es les c'est l'heure…

10 je me demande si ça fait une différence d'être majeur chez les sorciers …

9 comme un surplus de pouvoir par exemple…

8 ca serait cool et utile…

…

7 nan arrête de rêver Harry…

….

6 avec ma chance tous ce que j'aurais c'est une nouvelle poussée d'acné…

…..

5 …

……

4 pitié tous sauf ça…

…….

3 …

……..

2 _prend une grande inspiration_

………

1 et….

……….

0 Un pouf caractéristique retenti dans la chambre et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir il entendit :

- Joyeux anniversaire Harry !!! _Lui cria 3 voies joyeuses._

- Tu ne croyais pas partir sans nous hein ?

Harry regarda étonné celui qui venait de parler.

- Ron ?

- T'attendais quelqu'un d'autre ? _Lui dit son ami avec un sourire._

Harry resta sans voie devant les personnes lui faisant face dans ça petite chambre.

Ron, Hermione et … Ginny…._(non pas elle)_

Aïe, Aïe, Aïe

Mince…

Comment j'vais pouvoir m'en sortir.

* * *

Alors ??? ca vous plait (merci d'avoir lu)


	3. Ginny

**Les perso sont toujours pas à moi tous à Rowling**

**Note de l'auteur : J'aime l'idée de Ginny piquant une crise de femme bafouée pas vous ?**

**Reviews ??? Regarde en haut (reviews : 0) ça vous plait pas ??? (boude) Ba tant pis je continu quand même Na !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :Ginny**

* * *

_Harry resta sans voie devant les personnes lui faisant face dans ça petite chambre._

_Ron, Hermione et … Ginny…._

_Aïe, Aïe, Aïe_

_Mince…_

_Comment j'vais pouvoir m'en sortir. _

Hermione avança vers Harry et le pris dans ses bras avant de lui donner une boite, bien emballée dans un joli papier bordeaux, que Harry estima être son cadeau. (_Il aurait bien un cerveau alors !!!)_

- Merci,_ dit le survivant._

- Bon anniversaire Harry, _répondit la jeune fille._

- Tiens voilà ton cadeau mon frère. _Dit le roux en lui tendant une grosse boite._

Harry hocha la tête et pris le second cadeau et le posa avec celui d'Hermione sur le lit avant de se tourner vers Ginny qui lui souriait une petite boite à la main. Elle s'avança l'embrassa sur la joue et lui donna son cadeau en lui chuchotant un joyeux anniversaire.

Harry gêné observa sans bouger le cadeau dans ses mains.

- Alors, tu ne les ouvres pas, _demanda Ron un peu inquiet face au manque de réaction de son meilleur ami._

- Si, si…

Le brun déballa l'objet et en sorti une sorte d'écrin, la boule au fond de sa gorge grossit et il l'ouvrit s'attendant au pire et il avait raison.

Dedans se trouvait une très belle gourmette qu'il supposa être en argent avec son nom gravé dessus mais le problème était qu'au dos de celle-ci y était inscrit :

_« À toi pour toujours, Ginny »_ (_c'est d'un guimauve. Venez me sauver_)

Le jeune homme resta bloqué sur l'inscription (_on le comprend)_, triste et un peu perdu, ne sachant pas comment réagir sans faire souffrir la dernière des Weasley.

- Elle ne te plait pas ? _Demanda celle-ci._

- Elle est magnifique Ginny mais…

- Mais ?

Harry se tourna vers Ron et Hermione essayant de leur faire passer un message. La préfète comprit et emmena son petit ami avec elle.

- Nous attendrons dans le couloir. _Dit-elle._

- Non mais pourquoi Mione …

Faisant taire les protestations de Ron d'un seul regard elle le traîna jusqu'au couloir fermant la porte derrière elle.

Harry se retourna vers Ginny qui le regardait avec un mélange de défit, d'espoir et de peur, il pris une grande inspiration et dit :

- Ginny.

- Si c'est pour me dire que je ne dois pas prendre de risques pour venir te voir, Ron et Hermione sont avec moi et la maison est protégée, alors…

- Non, non ce n'est pas ça, laisse moi t'expliquer. C'est … _le survivant pris son courage griffondorien à deux mains et continua,_ je ne peux pas accepter ce cadeau.

- Mais…

- Laisse moi finir Ginny et m'expliquer sans m'interrompre, écoute moi jusqu'à la fin, s'il te plait.

Le survivant la regarda suppliant et elle finit par hocher la tête lui affirmant ainsi qu'elle le laisserait parler.

- Voilà, ce dernier moi passé ici m'a permit de réfléchir à ce qui c'était passé durant l'année. Je… je ne peux pas accepter ce cadeau car je ne peux pas te retourner tes sentiments et je crois que je ne le pourrais jamais, je suis désolé mais je ne suis pas amoureux de toi Ginny. Je t'aime beaucoup, mais je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, je suis désolé._ (voilà c'est dit, ça soulage non)_

Harry avait dit tous cela d'une traite et regarda la jeune femme dans l'attente d'une réaction. Celle-ci paraissait choquée et il vit avec regret ses yeux s'embuer de larmes qu'elle essaya de contenir. Elle se redressa avec défit et dit.

- Si tu dis ça pour m'éloigner de toi dans le but de me protéger c'est…

- Non ! Ce n'est pas ça. Ce n'est pas ça du tout, je suis désolé mais quant ont étaient au mariage de Bill et Fleur j'ai compris que ce que je ressentais pour toi n'était pas la même chose que ce qu'ils ressentaient, que ce que tu ressentais…

La rousse commença à pleurer. Mais Harry continua il fallait que tous ça soit dit une bonne foi pour toute. _(vas-y Ry tu peux le faire)_

- Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi Ginny, _asséna-t-il impitoyablement,_ ça ne serait pas correct d'accepter ce cadeau et de te faire espérer quelque chose que je ne suis pas capable de t'apporter. Et ça n'à rien avoir avec Voldemort ou la guerre. C'est juste ce que je ressens. _(enfin un homme sincère ;p)_

Ginny pleurait maintenant, elle se tourna vers lui et lui asséna une gifle retentissante en lui criant dessus.

- Tu n'es qu'un menteur, _cria-t-elle en frappant sur son torse_, menteur, tu t'es servi de moi, tu ne m'as jamais aimée, je le savais mais j'espérais et toi tu … tu. Je te déteste.

Alertés par les cris Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans la pièce. Et séparèrent Ginny d'Harry.

- Je ne me suis pas servis de toi Ginny, je te le jure. Je n'ais juste pas compris mes sentiments à temps. _Dit Harry._

- Menteur, tu n'es qu'un menteur. Même quand on sortait ensemble tu étais toujours ailleurs comme si je faisais parti du décor, comme si ce qui était intéressant pour toi était ailleurs.

- Non c'es pas vrai Ginny, je…

- Tu étais toujours parti résoudre tes mystères… Malfoy était bien plus important et intéressant que moi, _cracha t'elle. ('y a pas photo)_

- Non, mais ça n'a rien avoir avec Malfoy.

- Tu crois ? Alors pourquoi t'as été obsédé par lui toute l'année hein, et ne me dis pas que tu savais qu'il préparait quelque chose. Rien ne le disait. Le seul problème c'est qu'il avait arrêté de te chercher, de se bagarrer avec toi. Tu n'était plus au centre de son monde alors c'est forcement qu'il préparait quelque chose hein ! À voir ton comportement on aurait dit qu'il te manquait, j'essayais de ne pas le voir, je me disais que tu étais avec moi et alors que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Mais tu as passé plus de temps à le chercher qu'à m'embrasser. Quoi ce n'était pas assez d'action pour toi !_ (oh elle aussi, elle a un cerveau) _

- Ginny.

- Ou alors ce n'est pas ça le problème quoi tu préfères les blonds.

- Ginny arrête tu dis n'importe quoi et ne mêle pas Malfoy à ça c'est ridicule, je ne suis pas attiré par lui n'y par aucun garçon d'ailleurs !

- Ni par aucune fille, _dit elle avec défit._

- Je... je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Oh allez, je suis sorti avec d'autres garçons avant toi.

- Et alors, répondit Harry _que les insinuations de Ginny commençaient à agacer sérieusement._

- Et bien, ils avaient des réactions eux quand ils étaient avec moi. _(Autre que le dégoût. Comment ça je suis mauvaise langue ?)_

- Tu, que … _bégaya Harry en rougissant_ de quoi tu parle ! _(Naïveté touchante)_

- Je te parle de réactions physiques, de désir, d'érection.

- Ginny !!! _Dit Ron choqué._

- Oh ça va, je suis plus une gamine, tu crois quoi ? Tu vas me dire que tu n'as jamais désiré Hermione ou eu de « réactions physiques » à son contact.

- Heu, mais non, mais si, mais, _bafouilla Ron écarlate en lançant des regard en coin à sa petite amie._

- Tu vois ! _Fit la rousse._ Toi oui mais Harry non rien niet nada aucunes réactions. Je me demande même si il prenait plaisir à nos baisés ou si c'était juste bof. _(juste bof à mon avis)_

Harry était choqué, comment en étaient ils arrivés là. Mais en réfléchissant un peu il trouva qu'elle avait touchée juste sur certains points. Pas la partie stupide sur Malfoy ça non ! Mais sur le fait qu'il ne l'ait jamais désiré physiquement. _(pas si sûre moi concernant le blondinet)_

- Ecoute Ginny je crois qu'on devrait arrêter, ça ne sert à rien de se disputer comme ça, on va finir par dire des choses qu'on regrettera. Je veux juste te dire que… _Il prit un temps de réflexion._ Que je ne me suis pas servi de toi, j'étais sincère, mais je pense que j'ai confondu amitié avec amour. C'es vrai que je ne te désire pas comme je le devrais et ça je ne peux rien y faire mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis gay ou que je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de réaction. Ça veut juste dire que l'on n'est pas fait pour être ensemble, c'est tout. Je suis désolé.

- Désolé, _renifla t'elle_. Non tu ne l'ais pas, je te déteste. Hypocrite. Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole.

Avant qu'Harry ait pu réagir elle pris une vielle boite de conserve qui devait être le portoloin qu'ils avaient utilisé pour venir et disparut.

Le jeune homme se retourna vers le couple encore présent et n'eu pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il sentit un poing s'abattre sur son visage et s'écroula par terre.

- Ça, c'est pour avoir fait pleurer ma sœur, _lui dit Ron en lui tendant une main pour l'aider à se relever devant le regard consterné d'Hermione._

Harry pris la main et se releva tristement n'osant pas regarder en face ces deux amis.

- Vous m'en voulez ? _demanda t'il pourtant._

- Non, _répondit rapidement Hermione._

- Ça dépend, _répondit plus posément Ron. _

- De quoi ? _Demanda timidement le survivant._

- Ce que tu as dit à Ginny c'était la vérité ou c'était encore pour la séparer de toi en espérant la protéger et ne nous mens pas.

Ron le fixait dans les yeux attendant visiblement une réponse franche et c'est ce que Harry donna.

- Non c'était la vérité, je ne suis pas amoureux de Ginny, je ne peux lui rendre ses sentiments.

- Alors tu as bien fait. _Répondit Ron_. Et je ne t'en veux pas. Mais attends toi à recevoir d'autre coups de poing quand tu verras mes frères. _(mais ils vont tout nous l'abîmer, on en a encore besoin)_

Hermione qui c'était mise à l'écart pendant l'explication s'approcha de Harry et soigna sa joue malmenée par la gifle et le coup de poing en marmonnant un « les garçons ! » qui fit sourire les 2 amis.

- Je suis content que tu ne m'en veuilles pas et j'assumerais les coups de poing _(comme un homme) _t'en fait pas. _Dit Harry quand Hermione eu fini de lui soigner sa joue._

- Par contre, ôte moi d'un doute. _Repris Ron un peu gêné. _Pour malfoy …

- Là je t'arrête tout de suite je ne suis pas attiré par Malfoy et je ne suis pas gay ! _(Pas sûre. Qui est d'accord avec moi ?)_

- Tu me rassures, que tu sois gay ça me ferai rien, mais attiré par Malfoy ! Beurk…

- Ouai, clair c'est horrible. _Répondit le Survivant avec une grimace._

- Moi j'trouve pas. _(moi non plus)_

- Hermione !!! _S'écrièrent en cœur les deux garçons._

- Ba quoi c'est peu être une salle fouine mais une fouine sexy _(baveee)_, _dit-elle avec un sourire._

- J'crois que j'vais vomir. _Dit Ron pendant que Harry faisait un signe de dégoût évidant._

- Ah les garçons…

Après cet échange, Harry demanda au couple comment ils allaient rentrer au Terrier maintenant que Ginny avait pris le portoloin et ils lui répondirent qu'ils n'avaient pas l'intention de rentrer au Terrier. En effet ils avaient pris avec eux leurs bagages (miniaturisés au bon soin d'Hermione _(m'étonne pas)_) car ils avaient peur que Harry ne parte sans eux. Ils discutèrent le reste de la nuit du programme prévu pour les semaines suivantes pendant que Harry déballait ces cadeaux.

* * *

_À suivre j'espère que ça vous a plus bye_

_lula_

_Reviews ???_


	4. Gringotts

**Personnages à Rowling…**

**Genre : General/Romance**

**Couples : HPDM (si si j'vous jure), HGRW et autres**

**Note de l'auteur : un grand merci à ****nepheria4**** pour ma première review !!! (Toute contente !!! ) Et merci à Eme ma béta pour le mot gentil qu'elle a mis sur sa fic (Merciiiiiiiiiiii !!!)**

**Voilà la suite, en espérant que ça vous plaise.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Gringotts**

* * *

_Ils discutèrent le reste de la nuit du programme prévu pour les semaines suivantes pendant que Harry déballait ces cadeaux._

Le lendemain matin, ils avaient prévu de partir pour Godric's Hollow mais un hibou vint donner une lettre à Harry aux premières lueurs de l'aube.

- Qu'est ce qu c'est ? _Demanda Ron en baillant encore à moitié endormi._

- Je ne sais pas. _Répondit le brun en retournant dans sa main la lettre. _Et ??? C'est pas le caché de la banque Gringotts ça ?

- Fais moi voir ça, _lui dit hermione_. Oui _fit-elle_, tu sais pourquoi ils t'envoient une lettre ?

Harry hocha les épaules, décacheta l'enveloppe et lut à voie haute les deux lettres qu'elle contenait.

* * *

_À Monsieur Potter Harry James,_

_Compte tenu que vous avez, en ce jour, atteint votre majorité, nous vous informons, que vous êtes exempt de tutelle et que par conséquent vous devez prendre possession de la totalité de vos héritages._

_Vous avez deux semaines à compter de ce jour pour régulariser votre situation._

_Nous vous attendons donc à la banque Gringotts, chemin de traverse, pour fixer un rendez-vous où nous examinerons votre situation ensemble._

_Respectueusement,_

_Dernak de Dorkork, Responsable de la gestion_

_des héritages de la famille Potter._

_

* * *

_

_À Monsieur Potter Harry James,_

_La date d'ouverture du testament de feu Monsieur Dumbledore Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian étant fixé le 02 Août à 14h, à la banque Gringotts, chemin de traverse, vous êtes conviez à y assister._

_Respectueusement,_

_Vorcof de Vafark, Responsable de la gestion_

_des héritages de la famille Dumbledore._

_

* * *

_

Harry dégluti, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça maintenant. Se rendre sur le lieu du décès de ses parents était déjà suffisamment éprouvant pour ne pas à avoir en plus à ressasser la mort de son mentor. Il s'assit sur son lit fixant les deux lettres.

- Ca va vieux ?_ Lui demanda son meilleur ami. _

- Ca va ne t'inquiète pas Ron. Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'ils aient besoin de me voir à l'ouverture du testament ? (parce que t'es dessus ?)

- Je ne sais pas Harry, _intervient Hermione_, mais la raison la plus logique serait que tu sois sur le testament. Dumbledore a dut te léguer quelque chose. (intelligente cette petite)

- C'est sûrement ça, _confirma_ Ron, la première lettre, elle, au moins est claire.

Voyant que son ami était perplexe face à sa dernière réplique, le roux reprit.

- La famille Potter était une des familles les plus anciennes et les plus importantes du monde sorcier moins que les Baker, les Black ou les Malfoy, mais quand même. J'ai toujours trouvé bizarre que tu n'ais pas autre chose qu'un compte. Bill m'a dit que quand les membres d'une famille importante, économiquement parlant, mouraient et que l'héritier légal était, soit indisponible, soit inexistant, soit mineur, les gobelins prenaient en charge l'héritage jusqu'à ce que la situation soit réglée. Maintenant que tu es majeur ils doivent vouloir que tu reprennes en charge les possessions de ta famille. (et comme ça, ça leur fait moins de travail)

Hermione regarda son petit ami comme si deux têtes supplémentaires lui étaient poussées et Harry s'étonna du savoir de Ron. (nous aussi)

Comme pour s'expliquer, celui-ci repris mal à l'aise.

- Pendant les préparatifs du mariage, vu qu'il était encore en convalescence, j'ai tenu compagnie à Bill et on a beaucoup parlé de son travail. C'était très intéressant.

Harry se pencha sur les lettres et réfléchi à ce retournement de situation, il n'avait vraiment pas prévu de passage sur le chemin de traverse dans son planning.

- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire alors, on avait prévu de passer au moins une semaine à Godric's Hollow et ça serait dangereux de faire des allers-retours au chemin de traverse. _S'inquiéta Hermione._

- C'est hors de question, _dit fermement Harry_, déjà qu'on prend un grand risque en allant à Godric's Hollow alors il ne faudrait pas en rajouter. Nous avons pas le choix il faut repousser. _Soupira t'il._

- T'a raison c'est plus sûr._ Dit Ron._

- Oui, c'est vrai. On pourrait prendre une chambre au Chaudron Baveur pour cette nuit et tu irais à Gringotts et essayerais de prendre un rendez-vous avec le gobelin de la première lettre pour le voir après l'ouverture du testament ou demain si ce n'est pas possible. _Réfléchi Hermione en se tapotant le menton du bout de son index._

- Vous viendrez avec moi ? _Demanda Harry._

- On fera comme tu voudras, on peut t'accompagner et attendre à la banque, je crois qu'il y a des salles d'attentes._ Répondit Ron. __(et encore une idée lumineuse du rouquin, il a donc un cerveau)_

- Merci.

- Bon c'est réglé, d'abord le Chaudron Baveur pour prendre une chambre pour deux nuits et ensuite Gringotts. _Récapitula la jeune femme._

Ils descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuné sans croiser les Dursley, puis firent les bagages de Harry et quand ils s'apprêtaient à partir la vue du brun fut attirée par une enveloppe devant la porte de la maison avec son nom écris dessus. Il l'ouvrit et en sorti un mot et une photo.

Le mots disait simplement : « Bonne chance, Pétunia » et la photo représentait sa mère, sa tante et ses grands parents que Harry n'avait pas connu.

Harry eu un pincement au cœur c'était la première foi que sa tante lui offrait un cadeau avec une quelconque valeur, de plus, c'était une valeur sentimentale, et elle le faisait le jour de son départ définitif.

Ces deux amis s'étaient tus attendant sûrement une réaction de sa part alors il se reprit et dit.

- Allons-y maintenant.

Et il franchit la porte sans se retourner jusqu'à la rue encore déserte en ce 1er août tôt le matin. De là, d'un geste négligent de la main, il fit venir le magicobus.

Un jeune homme, remplaçant sûrement Stan Rocade encore en prison, leur dit :

Bonjour, bienvenue à bord du magicobus ...

Avant qu'il ait fini sa tirade Harry le coupa :

- Bonjour, trois billets pas de chocolat, ni de brosse à dent, nous nous rendons au Chaudron Baveur.

- Bien dit le jeune homme un peu décontenancé.

- Bonjour Monsieur Potter ravi de vous revoir, assoyez-vous vous et attachez vos ceintures. _Lui dit Ernie le conducteur._

Harry eu à peine le temps de marmonner un petit bonjour que déjà le magicobus se retrouvait sur une route de campagne et ils essayèrent de s'asseoir tout en ne voltigeant pas.

Durant tout le trajet Harry gêné et un peu énervé dut subir les regard des autres passager et surtout celui béat du remplaçant de Stan.

Heureusement, ils arrivèrent et Chaudron baveur et s'extirpèrent du Bus avant de se faire assaillir de questions.

Ron étant un peu pale et menacent de rendre son petit déjeuné, ils s'accordèrent quelques minutes pour reprendre des couleurs normales avant d'entrer dans le pub.

L'ambiance y était toujours aussi sombre, voir désert. Ils furent par contre chaleureusement accueillis par Tom qui fit une exception et leur fourni une chambre avec trois lits comprenant leurs désirs de ne pas être séparé par ces temps de guerre.

Après avoir payé et déposé leurs affaires dans la chambre, les trois amis se rendirent sur le chemin de traverse pour rejoindre la banque Gringotts.

En chemin ils regardèrent les vitrines des magasins et décidèrent qu'ils iraient faire un peu de shoping si ils n'avaient pas un rendez-vous immédiatement.

Ils furent accueillis à la banque par un gobelin dont ils ne comprirent pas le nom et qui les conduisit vers un guichet. Là Harry montra sa première lettre et on lui fourni un rendez-vous avec Dernak de Dorkork pour le lendemain 9h.

Il en profita pour demander des explications sur l'ouverture du testament, on lui confirma que s'il était convié c'est qu'il était donc titulaire d'une partie de l'héritage du défunt et on lui conseilla de se présenter au rendez-vous avec un quart d'heure d'avance.

Le gobelin lui demanda s'il voulait faire un retrait et Harry se dit qu'il avait le temps pour quelques courses et suivit le gobelin jusqu'à son compte pendant que ses amis l'attendaient. Il pris une somme d'argent assez conséquente prévoyant qu'il ne reviendrait sûrement pas souvent à sa banque les mois suivants.

Quand ils sortirent, ils décidèrent de faire une tournée des magasins principaux dans la matinée et ensuite de rejoindre le magasin de Fred et George pour prendre leur déjeuné avec eux. L'après midi ils se sépareraient pour faire ce qu'ils voulaient, leurs achats individuels ou rentrer à la chambre. Ils se dirigèrent tout d'abord vers l'Apothicaire pour faire le plein d'ingrédients que Hermione pensait indispensables à leurs voyages, puis vers la Ménagerie Magique pour que Harry achète à manger à Hedwige, Hermione ayant laissée son chat au terrier, là l'attention d'Harry fut attirée par des paroles au fond du magasin et fut surpris de la présence de serpents dans ce magasin. Ils firent une pause vers 10h30 dans un café où ils prirent des petits gâteaux tout en sirotant une bierreaubeurre. Ils continuèrent par le Brocanteur dénichant de petits objets qui pourraient leurs servir et finirent par Fleury et Bott à la demande express d'Hermione.

Vers 12h ils entrèrent dans la boutique de Fred et George en faisant tinter la clochette à l'entrée.

- Désolé mais nous allons fermer, on ré-ouvre à 14h _fit une voie provenant de l'arrière boutique._

- Vous ne jetteriez votre propre frère à la rue sans lui donner à manger ?

- Ainsi que ça petite amie ?

- Et votre investisseur et actionnaire ?

- Harry !!! _Crièrent en cœur les jumeaux en sortant de l'arrière boutique._ Non, non, nous ne mettrons jamais notre principal investisseur à la porte. (des fois qu'il couperait les vivres)

Ils se jetèrent littéralement sur le pauvre « investisseur » qui n'en demandait pas tant et l'embrassèrent en même temps sur les joues.

- Et nous ont peu toujours crevé, _bouda Ron._

- A tient Ron t'étais…

- Là ? On ne t'avait…

- Pas vu…

Dirent les jumeaux toujours en parfaite synchro puis ils continuèrent :

- Oh mais c'est…

- La petite Hermignone…

- Notre future belle…

- Sœur.

La dite « Hermignone » rigola, quand t'ils l'embrassèrent comme Harry, de leurs pitreries mais surtout de la tête que faisait son petit ami, rougissant sûrement au titre de « _futur belle sœur_ ».

Ils passèrent un bon déjeuné à rire des frasques des jumeaux, qui leurs montrèrent, en avant première, leurs nouveautés, oubliant un peu la guerre le temps d'un repas.

Vers 14h alors que les jumeaux reprenaient le travail, ils se séparèrent pour l'après-midi.

Avant de partir les jumeaux prirent Harry à par :

- Harry nous devrions avoir …

- Ta version des faits

- Sur les évènements d'hier

- Qui ont fait pleurer…

- Notre sœur préférée.

- Que vous a-t-elle dit ? _Demanda anxieusement le brun._

- Que tu l'avais quittée…

- Pour Draco Malfoy.

Les 2 frères avaient haussé en cœur un sourcil sceptique et étonné à la dernière de leurs répliques.

Harry ce pris la tête dans ses mains avant de répondre un peu énervé :

- Bon si j'ai quitté votre sœur c'est parce que je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle, je me suis aperçu que c'était plus une forte amitié que j'avais envers elle.

Les jumeaux hochèrent en cadence la tête s'attendant visiblement à cette réponse, mais Harry ressenti le besoin de mettre les choses au clair.

- Pour ce qui est de Malfoy. JE NE SUIS PAS ATTIRE PAR LUI !!! C'est juste Ginny qui se fait des films.

- Si tu le dis, mais si ça avait…

- été le cas. Ca aurait été …

- compréhensible. Car il a …

- Un sacré postérieur

- Et qu'il est vraiment sexy

- Pour un blond

Dirent-ils d'un ton rêveur.

Harry était choqué d'entendre les jumeaux parler de sa Némésis comme ça. Il bafouilla quelques excuses pour vite s'en aller.

Des Weasley trouvant un Malfoy sexy c'était définitivement trop pour le cerveau plein de doutes et d'interrogations de notre petit Héros.

* * *

Alors ??? Review ? 


	5. Chapter 5

**Les perso sont toujours pas à moi tous à Rowling **

**Ratting : M par précaution. **

**Genre : General/Romance **

**Couples : HPDM, HGRW et autres **

**Note: ce qui est écrit comme ça c'est : _Fourchelang _(personne qui le parle)**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Ou l'intérêt d'être un Fourchelang**

* * *

_Des Weasley trouvant un Malfoy sexy, c'était définitivement trop pour le cerveau plein de doutes et d'interrogations de notre petit Héros. _

Se retrouvant sur le chemin de traverse, Harry était complètement perdu dans ses pensées. _Les jumeaux trouvent Malfoy sexy, Hermione trouve Malfoy sexy, mais où je suis tombé c'est la quatorzième dimension ici ou quoi ? L'est pas sexy la fouine, il est affreux, insupportable, prétentieux, maniéré et trop blond pour que ça soit vrai, il est pas du tout sexy… Beurk … Mon Dieu. Bon Harry, arrête de paniquer, c'est pas dramatique si toute la famille Weasley pense que tu es accro au blondinet. Sssssiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!!! C'est la fin du monde. J'veux mourir… Penser à autre chose, penser à autre chose… (Il est mignon comme ça. Si il savait… ah c'est tellement beau l'amour)_

C'est dans cet état d'esprit que Harry entra dans la première boutique sur son chemin qui se trouva être l'animalerie. Il examina sans trop s'intéresser les différentes créatures qui s'y trouvaient (crapauds violets, escargots orange venimeux, corbeaux, Boursoufs, rats, chats…). Puis, il entendit des sifflements et se souvint des serpents dans le fond de la boutique.

Là-bas il y vit, dans 2 terrariums séparés par une vitre commune, 2 superbes serpents totalement différents non seulement par leurs apparences mais aussi par leurs caractères si on écoutait bien leur dispute. (_Ça me rappelle quelque chose mais je sais pas quoi… ptet un petit brun et un beau blond ???_)

La vendeuse s'approcha d'Harry et une conversation s'engagea.

- Bonjour, jeune homme, alors vous êtes intéressé par les serpents ? Peu de gens viennent jusqu'au fond de la boutique pour les voir.

- En fait, je les ai entendu se disputer alors je me suis approché. Dit Harry en se tournant vers la femme.

Celle-ci étonnée aperçu la cicatrice et reconnu son prestigieux client mais n'en fit par la remarque et continua la discussion, Harry l'en remercia mentalement, elle avait marqué un point dans son estime. (_Et oui il existe encore des gens bien élevés.)_

-Oh vous êtes fourchelang comme ça doit être passionnant de pouvoir les comprendre, je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se dire. Ils sont infernaux un jours ils se supportent et on peut les mettre ensembles et le lendemain ils s'attaquent comme des chiffonniers.

- Là ils se disputent le blanc reproche au multicolore d'être paresseux et l'autre fait semblant de pas l'entendre et après lui dit de le laisser dormir. (_C'est comme un vieux couple en fait. Mais ça me rappelle toujours qqn_.)

- Je vous l'ai dit ils sont insupportable. Répondit la vendeuse avec un sourire attendri en contradiction avec ses paroles.

- C'est quoi comme espèce ?

- Le blanc au yeux bleu on appelle ça un Serpent Ratier (1)(3) et le orange avec des taches rouges c'est un Serpent des blés (2)(4), ils ont sûrement des particularités magiques mais nous ne savons pas lesquels. Il faudra pour ça attendre qu'ils les utilises, mais ils ont de la magie c'est sûr.

- _Qu'est qu'ils ont à nous regarder comme ça les 2 bipèdes. _(Serpent Ratier).

-_ Laisse les qu'est ce que ça peut faire._ (Serpent des blés)

- _J'aime pas les espèces inférieures c'est tout._ (Serpent Ratier)

- _Eh !!! Qui est-ce que vous appelez les espèces inférieures ? Non mais un peu de respect !_ (Harry).

- _Ca parle !!! Y'a peut être une once d'intelligence dans ces cerveaux atrophiés._ (Serpent Ratier)

- _La paix Snekar. Bonjour jeune bipède, je m'appelle Sarfsa avez-vous un nom ?_ (Serpent des blés)

- _Bonjour Sarfza, je m'appelle harry. _(Harry)

- _Harrrry comme c'est stupéfiant… Et c'est Sarfsa avec un ssssss. Comment avez-vous appris à parler notre langue Harrrry ?_ (Sarfsa)

-_ Excusez moi Sarfsa. Je suis né comme ça je n'ais pas appris. Certain d'entre nous les bipèdes enfin les humains avons cette capacité. Et c'est Harry._ (Harry)

- _Harrrry, Harrry, non Harry??? _(Sarfsa)

- _Oui c'est cela._ (Harry)

- _Stupéfiant._ (Sarfsa)

- _Affligeant moi je dirais._ (Snekar)

- _Vous être très malpolis Snekar c'est ça ? Vous me faites penser à un de mes … congénères, pédant, arrogant… _(Harry)

- _M'insulte pas le bipède et ne m'appelle pas Snekar on a pas élevé les rongeur ensembles. _(Snekar)

- _Ne faites pas attention à lui Harry, il est en pleine mue ça le stresse, bien qu'il soit quand même caractériel de nature. _(Sarfsa)

- _Caractériel !!!_ (Snekar)

- _Mais d'un autre coté il ne ferait pas de mal à une petite sourie. Il est complètement inoffensif._ (Sarfsa)

- _Inoffensif ! Inoffensif ! Attend de voir qu'ils enlèvent cette vitre et je te montrerais moi si je suis inoffensif._ (Snekar)

- Euh je vous gène là ? Vous discutez ? Les interrompis la vendeuse.

- Excusez-moi. Ils parlaient de nous alors je me suis fait connaître. Répondit Harry.

- Oh et que disaient t'ils ?

- En gros le blanc qu'on était une espèce inférieure et le rouge le remettait en place et après ils se disputaient.

- Oh.

- Oui le blanc s'appel _Snekar _et le rouge _Sarfsa_.

- Pardon ???

- J'ai parlé fourchelang ? Ca m'arrive parfois je ne fais pas là différence.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- Alors le blanc c'est Snekar et le rouge Sarfsa, ou quelque chose d'approchant.

- C'est vraiment passionnant.

- _Hé tu nous as oublié le bipède. Demande à l'autre une souris ou deux j'ai faim, ils sont en retard pour le service aujourd'hui, rend toi serviable un peu._ (Snekar)

- _T'es vraiment arrogant toi._ (Harry) (_La réincarnation d'un ancêtre Malfoy ???_)

Harry entendit un son qu'il interpréta comme la version serpent du reniflement dédaigneux.

- Il dit qu'il a faim.

- Oh mince ! J'ai oublié de les nourrir, attendez moi là je vais leur chercher de la nourriture.

- _Et la lumière fut…_(Snekar)

Harry souri sans pourvoir s'en empêcher décidément ce serpent ressemblait beaucoup à Malfoy,_ non pas penser à Malfoy, beurk…._

Harry discuta encore un peu avec les 2 serpent et réalisa surpris que Snekar pouvait être franchement drôle dans ses sarcasmes et même « amical » envers son voisin de terrarium et que Sarfsa était doux, calme et appréciait beaucoup son congénère blanc malgré son mauvais caractère, enfin il appréciait surtout de le mettre en rogne, ce qui était facile apparemment.

Quand la vendeuse revient avec des souris mortes sous sort de conservation il avait déjà pris sa décision.

Il ressorti donc de la boutique, joyeux avec un sac miniaturisé de souris congelées et un panier contenant deux serpents compléments loufoques et hors de prix, laissant derrière lui une vendeuse contente d'avoir vu en chair et en os son héros et d'avoir vendu les 2 serpents qu'elle n'arrivait pas à vendre à cause de la mauvaise réputation de ses animaux et aussi, il faut le dire, de leur prix exorbitant.

Les 2 serpents eux avaient l'air heureux de sortir de leur terrarium même si Snekar grognait un peu qu'il avait froid, le Gryffondor le mit d'ailleurs autour de son cou pour qu'il se réchauffe et se permit un petit sourire en l'entendant ronronner de bonheur. (_En fait il fallait pas grand-chose pour l'apprivoiser.)_

L'épisode de l'animalerie avait permis à Harry de se changer les idées et il passa l'après midi à flâner dans les différents magasin sans penser une seule seconde à ses problèmes. Il fit quelques achats, dont trois romans d'aventures qu'il lirait durant le moment calme de leur futur périple à la recherche des bouts d'âme de Voldy et retourna à l'auberge pour se reposer.

Quant il pénétra dans la chambre, il ne fut pas surpris d'y voir Hermione déballant ses paquets qui contenaient apparemment beaucoup de livres et de potions en tous genres. Hermione sembla septique face aux serpents mais ne fit pas de commentaires après tout ça avait l'air de rendre Harry heureux.

Ron vient les rejoindre une heure plus tard et lui fut tout de suite effrayé par Snekar et Sarfsa et il fallut toute la force de persuasion de sa petite amie pour qu'il accepte que les 2 serpents dorment avec eux.

La soirée fut agréable, ils dînèrent dans la grande salle du Chaudron Baveur en discutant, évitant de penser au lendemain. Ils partirent se coucher vers 11h et Harry passa une très mauvaise nuit pleine de cauchemar avec des gobelins lui jetant de l'argent et Voldy dansant avec Dumbledore. (_A sa place aussi j'aurais mal dormi_.)

Le lendemain à 8h30 ils se dirigèrent vers la banque. Harry avait emmené Snekar autour de son coup car il avait protesté contre la fraîcheur de la chambre et Sarfsa lui y était resté pour dormir.

Un gobelin passa chercher Harry pour le mener à travers les nombreux couloirs de Gringotts tandis que Ron et Hermione partirent s'asseoir dans la salle d'attente.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche Harry arriva devant une porte et un gobelin l'invita à rentrer dans son bureau.

- Bonjour Monsieur Potter je suis Dernak de Dorkork le responsable de la gestion des héritages de votre famille, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

* * *

_1 : Elaphe Obsoletta Lindheimeri (dit le Serpent Ratier) : habitat naturel Amérique (Texas, Louisiane). Il peut mesurer jusqu'à 2,40m. Assez agressif par nature, il ne s'habitue pas moins à l'homme et devient relativement calme quand il est bien nourri. Pas timide ces attaques se situant la plupart du temps autour des mues ou des recrudescences d'appétit. Cela ne l'empêchera généralement pas de faire vibrer sa queue à la moindre alerte, mais des gestes doux viennent à bout de lui en quelques secondes. C'est un serpent blanc aux yeux bleu. Garder au chaud, nourriture : rongeurs. _

_2 : Elaphe Guttata Guttata (dit le Serpent des blés) : habitat naturel Est des Etats-Unis, il passe ses journées sous des rochers ou des souches. Il est terricole de nature, mais volontiers arboricole lorsqu'il s'agit de chasser. De même il est diurne, mais peut être nocturne pendant la saison chaude, les fortes chaleurs journalières étant trop incommodantes pendant cette période. Généralement, les couleurs dominantes sont jaune blé et orangé, avec des taches rouge clair et rouge sang ou brun, le tout entouré de noir. La face ventrale est formée en damier blanc ou noir. Il s'agit d'un serpent très facile à maintenir, bon mangeur, et qui se laisse manipuler sans problème. Attention quand même à ne pas exagérer, et à ne pas le prendre quand il vient de manger, comme tous les autres serpents. Nourriture : rongeurs, oiseaux. N'aime pas les fortes chaleurs._

3 et 4 : Liens pour voir leurs apparences sur ma bio si ca marche.

* * *

Reviews??? 

Lula2063


	6. Héritier

**Les perso sont toujours pas à moi tous à Rowling**

**Ratting : M par précaution.**

**Genre : General/Romance**

**Couples : HPDM, HGRW et autres**

Note de l'auteur : _Fourchelang_ ; merci à ma béta pour les commentaires ; merci pour les reviews j'y répond par mail sur ffnet ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Héritier !!!**

* * *

_- Bonjour Monsieur Potter je suis __Dernak de Dorkork le responsable de la gestion des héritages de votre famille, si vous voulez bien me suivre._

Le gobelin entraîna Harry dans un dédale de couloirs éclairés par de nombreuses torches mais ils n'utilisèrent pas de chariot comme pour accéder aux coffres forts et Harry en fut reconnaissant pour son estomac (_on le comprend_). Ils arrivèrent devant la porte d'un bureau où une petite plaque indiquait le nom du gobelin qu'il suivait. Celui-ci l'invita à entrer et à s'asseoir d'un geste de la main et Harry prit place bien que stressé ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre.

- Bien commençons monsieur Potter ! Tout d'abord je me présente, Dernak de Dorkork, je suis chargé de la gestion des biens de votre famille, comme mon père et mon grand père avant moi. Ma famille a toujours eu de bonnes relations avec la votre et j'espère que cela continuera. _Dit le gobelin en tendant sa « main » vers Harry._

- Enchanté Monsieur, je suis sûr qu'il n'y aura aucuns problèmes. _Répondit Harry en lui donnant une poignée de main qu'il espérait ferme. __(un peu nerveux le Ryry ???)_

- Cela ne fait aucuns doutes. En premier lieu je sais que vous avez été élevé par des moldus alors j'aimerais savoir qu'elles sont vos connaissances sur les modalités des héritages gérés par la banque Gringotts et sur le patrimoine de votre famille.

- Et bien… Pour être direct je n'y connais rien. J'ai été « élevé » sans aucunes connaissances du monde sorciers mes tuteurs n'arrêtés pas de me dire que la magie n'existait pas. Pour eux les sorciers sont des monstres et donc j'en était moi aussi un, et mes parents avant moi… En ce qui concerne mon héritage jusqu'à ce que je reçoive votre lettre je croyais qu'il se limitait à mon coffre et c'est déjà beaucoup d'argent.

- Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé ce qui était advenu des objets personnels de vos parents, votre arbre généalogique et toutes ces choses, _s'étonna Dernak._

- Pas vraiment je pense que j'avais accepté le fait que tous ce que posséder mes parents avait disparu avec leur maison et ce n'est apparemment pas le cas.

- Je suis confus Monsieur il semblerait que j'ai sous estimé que ce qu'on vous avait caché sur votre famille.

- C'est toujours comme ça de toute façon on ne me dit jamais rien et après quand les ennuis commence je me retrouve toujours comme un c._ S'énerva le jeune homme._

- Calmez vous, calmez vous, de toute façon je suis là pour tout vous expliquer. Cela arrive souvent que nos clients soient gardés dans l'ignorance de leurs héritages par leurs tuteurs qui souvent profitent de leurs biens, je ne pensais seulement pas que ce serait le cas pour vous.

- Je suis désolé de m'être énervé, vous n'y êtes pour rien, c'est juste que j'en ai mare que tout me tombe dessus comme ça. (_je te comprends. Ça doit être énervant à la fin_)

- Votre colère est tout à fait légitime. Bien, nous allons commencer par le début, il me semble important de vous informer que tous les biens de vos parents n'auraient pas pu être détruit en même temps que leur maison pour la bonne raison que Godric's Hollow n'a jamais été la résidence principale de vos parents.

* * *

Sarfsa en avait mare ! Pourquoi ces bipèdes faisaient autant de bruit ? Harry lui avait pourtant dit que c'était un lieu où ils se reposaient.

- _Vous allez vous taire oui !!!AArrrgggghhh Snekar avait raison tous des abrutis…_

Le jeune serpent, apparemment de mauvaise humeur quand il n'avait pas son quota de sommeil, se roula en boule sous le lit, le soleil tapant sur les vitres et réchauffant la pièce.

- _La prochaine foi j'insiste pour qu'ils ferment les volets en partant, fait trop chaud, j'ai faim… à boire …._

Sarfsa se résigna à sortir de la chambre à la recherche d'eau et de nourriture que ces bipèdes ne lui avaient pas laissé. _Ouvrir la porte fermée à clef, facile, descendre les marches_ …

- _Souris, Souris, Souris, venaient voir papa… Souris, Souris. _(_un peu flippant comme serpent. Légèrement psychopathe peut-être ???_)

Le serpent se glissa entre les tables, frôlant les clients sans se faire remarquer malgré les faibles sifflements qu'il produisait en commentant son « périple ».

- _Souris, petites, petites, petites … Le superbe reptile aux couleurs de feu serpentait entre les tables où une espèce bizarre appelé communément « les bipèdes » se nourrissait en utilisant des ustensiles complètement inutiles… Mais ne nous attardons pas sur cette espèce négligeable, le magnifique prédateur (moi quoi) était en chasse. Dans l'angle gauche de la salle le prédateur repéra sa proie…il s'approche silencieusement, évalue ces chances…ça y est il se prépare à bondir sur cette « pauvre victime » qui n'a aucune chance de s'enfuir face à son prédateur, il se repli sur lui-même et bondit souplement vers sa proie._

Les crocs plantés dans la souris Sarfsa ne peut plus commenter donc reprenons… Le serpent attrapa sa souris dans sa mâchoire le temps que son venin face effet et ingurgita sans aucunes formes de procès celle-ci. Il reparti donc à la recherche d'eau pour faire passer le goût de cette souris de mauvaise qualité mais fut attrapé par un bipède qui lui parla dans la langue étrange et Sarfsa s'obligea à ne pas le morde pour ne pas causé d'ennuis à Harry. (_il a quand même un cœur notre reptile)_

- _De toutes façons ils ont un mauvais goût les bipèdes. _

- Et bien mon beau comment as-tu pu sortir de la chambre, monsieur Potter sera triste s'il ne t'y retrouvait pas rentrant hein aller on rentre.

Le gérant du Chaudron Baveur ramena Sarfsa dans la chambre et lui emmena une coupelle de lait, ce qui fit remonter les bipèdes de 5 points sur l'échelle de sympathie du serpent qui put se nettoyer les crocs dans ce savoureux liquide.

* * *

- Comment ça pas la résidence principale de mes parents ? 

- Et bien vos parents on achetés cette maison peu de temps avant leur mort, apparemment, conscients que Vous-savez-qui les recherchait ils ont déménagés dans un village moldu pour se cacher. Mais la demeure de la famille Potter est restée intacte, nous avons les clefs et assurons sa protection depuis la mort de vos parents, nous pensions que vous saviez mais que vous ne vouliez pas y aller, que c'était encore trop tôt.

Le gobelin regardait confusément Harry qui était sous le choc.

- Alors… De...Depuis tous ce t…tt…temps j'aurais pu aller voir la maison de mes parents, la maison de… de ma famille. Bégaya Harry.

- Oui Monsieur Potter, vous auriez pu aller voir votre maison, je suis désolé si j'avais su… Mais je vous remettrais les clefs et je pense que les elfes de maison se feront un plaisir de vous conter des histoires sur votre famille.

- Mer…Merci je suis un peu secoué là. (_qui ne le serait pas ???_)

- Je comprends tout à fait monsieur, croyez vous pouvoir continuer ou préférez vous que l'on prenne un autre rendez-vous.

- Non, non, je vais bien, je reste, cela fait tellement de temps que j'attend des réponses vous savez.

- Bien, alors commençons par les biens financiers et matériels présents ici même à la banque. À la naissance d'un enfant d'une vielle famille comme la votre on lui ouvre un coffre à son nom et on y verse l'argent nécessaire à sa scolarité et ses études après Poudlard. Votre coffre personnel est le numéro 687, vous l'avez sûrement visité.

- Oui le premier jour où je suis arrivé dans le monde magique c'est Hagrid qui avait la clef.

- Exactement, Monsieur Dumbledore avait fait une requête pour pouvoir vous donner votre clef car vos tuteurs étaient moldus, la banque a bien entendu accédé à sa demande.

- Je comprends.

- Bien, généralement arrivé à l'âge adulte les sorciers gardent leurs coffres pour leurs dépenses quotidiennes et n'utilisent que rarement le coffre familiale.

- Pourquoi ?

- Et bien ces coffres font le fruit d'une haute protection et sont disposés au plus loin dans les souterrains de la banque (_et le trajet est plus long donc on évite de manger avant_). Par exemple les coffres des familles Black et Malfoy sont gardés par des dragons, deux chacun, il faut passer successivement devant chaque Dragons qui gardent chacun une porte.

- Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas ….

- Le coffre de la famille Potter, le numéro 121, est gardé successivement par un Sphinx et un Dragon, seul le propriétaire peut donc y entrer.

- Ooohhh. Un dragon ? C'est pas dangereux ?

- Non pas pour le propriétaire du coffre.

- Ok… (_pas l'air rassuré_)

- Les possessions contenues dans le coffre 121 vous les découvrirez vous-même nous n'avons pas la liste exacte. Les coffres sont composés d'une petite pièce vide qui sert de hall, de 3 portes menant à d'autre salles plus grandes : une contenant de l'argent, une autre des documents papiers, livres, etc.… et une dernière qui contient diverses objets généralement des bijoux et la seconde copie de la tapisserie de la famille à qui appartient le coffre. Je peux vous montrer à quoi correspondent exactement vos possessions financières.

Le gobelin déposa une feuille de papier devant Harry.

- Ici le montant contenu dans le coffre 687 et ici dans le coffre 121.

- C'est… c'est vraiment beaucoup, en fait je ne vois pas vraiment combien cela fait.

- Et bien si cela peut vous aider voici la somme en Livre Sterling. _Répondit le gobelin en lui montrant une sorte de vielle calculatrice._

Le jeune Potter en tomba de sa chaise.

- Et oui Monsieur vous être très riche et encore ce ne sont que vos possession monétaires.

- Je… Je suis vraiment très riche !!!

- Voulez vous un verre de jus de citrouille, ou une bière au beurre ou quelque chose de plus fort ? _Demanda le gobelin en voyant que Harry suffoquait._

- _Ba alors qu'est ce qui t'arrive le bipède ? Ca va pas ? Tu veux que je le morde l'autre ?_

- _Non Snekar ça ira il ne m'a rien fait de mal, il m'a juste annoncé quelque chose d'étonnant._

- _Bon alors calme toi j'aimerais bien me rendormir moi._

- _ça va, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas._

- _Je ne m'inquiète pas !!!_

Harry souri intérieurement le serpent était inquiet ça se sentait. Il se retourna vers le gobelin qui le regardait bizarrement et jetait quelques coups d'œil méfiant vers le serpent autour du coup de son client.

- ça va mieux, je suis désolé mais je ne m'y attendais pas !

- C'est compréhensible. Et heu pour…

- Le serpent ! Il s'appelle Snekar vous ne risquez rien il est sorti car il était inquiet pour moi… Vous m'avez proposez quelque chose de plus fort que la bière au beurre ? Je crois que je vais en avoir besoin ce n'est sûrement pas fini les petites surprises.

- Bien sur Monsieur Potter.

Dernak sorti de son bureau une bouteille de firewisky et en versa une bonne dose dans chacun des verres qu'il avait sorti, apparemment la présence de Snekar n'avait pas l'air de le rassurer.

Il donna un verre à Harry qui le vida d'un trait, s'arrachant la gorge au passage, et vida lui-même son verre.

- Bon, reprenons.

- Au point ou j'en suis. _Répondit__ Harry._

- Donc pour ce qu'il y a dans les autres pièces je ne suis pas sûr mais je pense que dans la seconde il y les actes de propriétés des demeures que vous possédez et dont nous gardons les clefs, elles sont au nombre de trois mais il y a sûrement d'autres terrain ou résidences ou possessions de toutes sortes que vous découvrirez dans cette salle, comme Godric's Hollow, c'est très courant pour les vielles familles de cacher ces possessions immobilières cela peut être utile. Dans la troisième salle je n'ais aucune idée de ce que vous y trouverez.

- ….

- Monsieur…

- …

Voyant que son client ne réagissait plus, il lui servit un autre verre. Le jeune homme le vida d'un trait.

- Wouah, ça arrache !

- Monsieur, tout va bien.

- Oui, oui ça va, ça va.

- Euhh je pense que nous allons arrêter là, pour l'instant il reste encore à traiter les actions des Potter et le cas de l'héritage des Black. Il est presque 10h je pense qu'il serait préférable que vous preniez le reste de la matinée pour visiter le coffre 121. Si je ne me trompe pas vous devez être à 14h à l'ouverture du testament de monsieur Dumbledore ?

- Oui c'est exact.

- Bien que diriez vous de continuer ce rendez-vous demain matin à 9h ?

- Ok…

- Bien suivez moi.

Harry suivit comme un automate le gobelin un peu inquiet pour la suite des évènements. Et il réalisa quelque chose.

- Excusez moi monsieur pouvons nous rejoindre mes amis dans la salle d'attente pour que je les prévienne que je reste encore pour un moment qu'ils ne m'attendent pas.

- Bien sûr et si vous sentez le besoin de rester plus longtemps dans le coffre nous pouvons vous apporter un repas à midi et venir vous cherchez pour l'ouverture du testament. Et bien entendu si vous le souhaitez je peux rester avec vous pour vous diriger, vous expliquer…

- Non je crois qu'il faut que j'y aille seul.

- Je comprends.

- Mais pour le repas j'apprécierais. Et si ça ne vous dérange pas j'aimerais peut être parler avec vous plus tard de ce que j'aurais trouvé dans le coffre ?

- Il n'y a aucuns problèmes je vous apporterais moi-même votre repas et je prendrais le mien en votre compagnie vous pourrez mes poser toutes les questions qui vous tracasseront.

- Merci.

Il regagnèrent le halle et trouvèrent rapidement Ron et Hermione, Dernak resta en retrait quand Harry leurs parla. Ce fut difficile de leurs demander de partir sans lui et de leurs faire comprendre qu'il ne les rejoindrait qu'en soirée. Tous cela sans leur dire pourquoi. Mais ils finirent par partir comprenant que Harry avait besoin d'être seul. Puis Harry se dirigea vers le gobelin écoutant Snekar ronronner dans son coup pour le réconforter.

* * *

Un homme se tenait devant la cheminée de sa chambre avec dans ses mains une lourde enveloppe. Il sembla prendre une décision et rangea la lettre dans une poche intérieure de sa robe de sorcier noire. 

Il sorti de la pièce et descendit les escaliers ne saluant pas les personnes en cape noire qu'il croisait et se rendit dans une salle où bouillonnait plusieurs chaudrons, vérifiant au passage si les potions étaient correctement faites et rabrouant leurs créateurs si ce n'était pas le cas.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers un petit homme à l'allure décharnée et lui dit :

- Je pars quelques heures fais en sorte de ne pas tous faire sauter en mon absence.

- Ca va Rogue je n'ais pas besoin que tu m'le dise, où vas-tu ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas le rat occupe toi donc du ménage c'est tout ce que tu sais faire.

Le dénommé Rogue parti dans un tourbillonnement de cape tandis que Queudver se renfrognait, n'osant pas contredire le maître des potions. _(oh si fait le. Comme ça tu souffrira longtemps et ptet que tu te videras de ton sang et que tu mouras. Non je suis pas folle. C'est juste que je l'aime pas. Il est une insulte à tous les rats)_

Arrivé à l'extérieur du manoir Rogue transplana plusieurs foi en s'assurant qu'il n'était pas suivit. Il se retrouva devant une petite chaumière aux bords d'un court d'eau en pleine nature et y pénétra.

Dès qu'il eu passé la porte il se retrouva avec une baguette pointée sur sa gorge.

- Que contez-vous faire avec ça Draco ?

- Professeur ?!!!

* * *

Voilà fini ça vous a plu ? 

Reviews ???


	7. Petit dragon et Sphinx

**Les perso ne sont malheureusement toujours pas à moi sinon ça ferait un bout de temps que Draco et Harry se seraient sautés dessus et que Ginny aurait été sacrifiée pour la cause...**

**Ratting : M par précaution.**

**Couples : HPDM, HGRW et autres**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Petit dragon et Sphinx.**

* * *

_Dès qu'il eu passé la porte il se retrouva avec une baguette pointée sur sa gorge. _

_- Que contez-vous faire avec ça Draco ?_

_- Professeur ?!!!_

…

_- _Revelio Polynectar.

_- _Bien, apparemment vous commencez à écouter mes conseils, _dit sarcastiquement le maître des potions en se retournant vers le jeune homme._

_- _Comment va mère ? (_oh c'est mignon, le petit dragon qui s'inquiète pour sa maman_)

_- _Justement j'ai reçu une lettre pour vous, de sa part.

Rogue sorti de sa poche une lourde enveloppe de laquelle il en sorti deux lettres.

Il donna la première à Draco qui la prit avidement et rangea l'autre dans sa cape en observant attentivement le jeune homme, entrain de lire, qui lui faisait face.

Draco avait visiblement maigri, il était plus pâle encore que la dernière foi, même si Rogue pensait cela impossible, et ses vêtements moldus le rendait plus fragile moins pompeux. Où était donc passé l'héritier arrogant, prince des Serpentard ?_ Mort avec Dumbledore et la trahison de son père apparemment. _

_- _Alors que dit-elle ?

_- _Elle va bien, elle me dit de ne pas m'inquiéter et qu'elle est en sécurité. _Répondit Draco mais on voyait bien qu'il ne croyait pas à ses paroles._

_- _Elle l'est. Personne ne connaît l'existence de cette maison à part vous et moi. _Affirma Rogue._

_- _Mais mon père…

_- _Votre père n'est pas un Black ! Il n'a jamais su que votre mère avait encore des possessions de sa famille qu'elle lui cachait. Il a toujours été si arrogant, à penser que sa femme lui appartenait corps et âme. Il a oublié une chose cependant, Narcissa était et est avant tout une Serpentarde et une Black, elle peut paraître au premier abord naïve et superficielle mais c'est une femme intelligente qui sait où ce situ ses intérêts, elle a toujours un plan de secours. Lucius a fait une grave erreur et va le payer très cher.

_- _La dénoncer au lord…

_- _Non, ne pas vous protéger, vous êtes depuis votre naissance la seule priorité de votre mère.

Draco sembla méditer quelques instants sur cette dernière phrase, une lueur de tristesse passant dans ses yeux. Puis tourna la tête vers le maître des potions.

_- _On dirait que vous l'admirez ?

_- _J'ai toujours trouvé que votre mère était une personne fascinante et qui avait beaucoup de courage pour une Serpentarde.

_- _Vous êtes amoureux d'elle.

_- _Non… Je l'ais été, il y a longtemps, mais plus maintenant. (_c'est ce qu'on dit_)

L'homme en noir paraissait si nostalgique à cet instant.

_- _Pourquoi ?

_- _Ca cela ne vous regarde pas, jeune homme._ Repris sèchement Rogue._ Bon comment ce passe vos études, il faut que vous appreniez rapidement tous ce que je vous ai montré et vous ne mangez pas assez, regardez vous vous êtes rachitique, vous dormez suffisamment… hum ! ça m'étonnerait. Mais que vais-je pouvoir faire de vous je me le demande. _S'exclama t-il._

_- _Et bien moi aussi.

_- _Plait-il ?

_- _C'est vrai pourquoi… pourquoi vous vous occupez de moi comme ça ? Pourquoi je dois apprendre ces sorts … Où je suis moi dans cette guerre, les « gentils » et les « méchants » me traquent, je n'ais plus de camps, je devrais plutôt en apprendre plus sur les moldus pour pouvoir me cacher dans leur monde et ne plus jamais avoir de contact avec la magie… je ne sert plus à rien ici, je ne peux même pas protéger mère… _Dit Draco tristement._

Rogue prit quelques instants pour observer le jeune homme, comme pour le sonder.

_- _Vous pourriez en revenant auprès du Lord.

_- _Hors de question je ne pourrais jamais devenir un mangemort et vous le savez parfaitement.

_- _En auriez vous encore envie ?

_- _Non … je ne veux pas avoir à tuer, même des moldus. (_eme : on savait nous qu'il en était incapable. Il a un cœur gros comme une montagne et en plus il ne peut pas faire de mal à une mouche. C'est un grand sensible. _Lula : Ba si quand même à une mouche mais faudrait qu'elle l'ais vraiment cherchée...)

Apparemment satisfait le professeur repris.

_- _Bon… Alors je vais vous expliquer. Tout d'abord peut importe où vous serez, vous aurez toujours besoin de savoir vous défendre alors étudiez correctement !

_- _Bien.

_- _Pour ce qui est du monde moldu vous en savez largement assez pour y survivre, votre père s'en ais assuré.

_- _« Connais ton ennemi… »

_- _Lucius ne pensait sûrement pas que vous utiliseriez ces connaissances comme cela.

_- _… (_lui non plus je crois_)

Le silence se fit et Rogue se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

_- _Nous sommes le 02 Août aujourd'hui, _dit-il comme dans un murmure._

_- _Et ?

_- _C'est le jour de l'ouverture du testament d'Albus.

_- _Et quel rapport cela a avec moi,_ repris doucement Draco intrigué, s'approchant lui aussi de la fenêtre._

_- _Quand une certaine personne aura pris possession de ce qu'il contient alors vous aurez à faire un choix_, si, bien sûr, il comprend ce qu'on attend de lui…murmura Rogue pour lui-même._

_- _Quel choix ?

_- _Vous exiler chez les moldus…

_- _Ou ?

Rogue pris quelques seconde pour répondre et se tourna finalement vers Draco le regardant droit dans les yeux.

_- _Ou vous battre aux cotés de l'ordre du phénix.

* * *

Harry suivait Dernak dans les couloirs de la banque, sa tête tournait un peu, sûrement du aux verres de whisky qu'il avait pris plus tôt.

Le gobelin se tourna vers lui et dit :

_- _Oh j'allais oublier.

Il sorti d'une de ses poches intérieure une fiole de potions.

_- _Buvez.

Harry le regarda méfiant et il rajouta :

_- _Pour annuler les effets de l'alcool et éviter la nausée je pense que vous en aurez besoin pour le voyage en chariot.

Rassuré Harry pris avec gratitude la fiole qu'il but. Quelques secondes plus tard les effets s'étaient dissipés et ils purent reprendre leurs routes. Harry ré expérimenta les montagnes russe en chariot, plusieurs minutes et 3 chariots différents plus tard, ils se trouvèrent devant la lourde porte du coffre 121.

_- _Nous y voilà.

_- _Pas de Sphinx ni de dragon ? _demanda Harry en jetant des coups d'oeils aux abords de la porte._

_- _A l'intérieur. (_réfléchis Harry voyons_)

_- _Oh…

Le gobelin passa son ongle sur la porte comme pour ouvrir le coffre où avait été gardée la pierre philosophale et celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un couloir.

_- _Avancez et vous découvrirez le Sphinx qui vous permettra d'ouvrir la seconde porte puis le dragon pour la troisième. Bonne chance et à ce midi monsieur Potter.

_- _Vous ne venez pas ?

_- _Non pour la première foi vous devez le faire seul pour que les gardiens vous reconnaissent.

_- _Bien, alors à tout à l'heure.

Comme le bon Gryffondor qu'il était Harry respira un grand coup et pénétra dans le couloir sombre pendant que la porte se refermait derrière lui, par chance des torches disposées le long des murs s'enflammèrent.

Il avança droit devant lui et finit par découvrir une sorte de tanière creusée dans la roche où devait habiter le Sphinx qui lui se trouvait devant une grande porte à double battant en bois.

_- _Bonjour.

_- _Bonjour humain, présentez-vous.

_- _Je suis Harry James Potter fils de James Potter et Lily Evans.

_- _Bien le bonjour, je suis Karan le Sphinx gardien du coffre des Potter pouvez-vous me montrer votre signature magique ?

_- _Ma quoi ? Demanda Harry. (_n'oublions pas qui l'a élevé_)

_- _Avec votre baguette, prononcez Elimenta.

Complaisant Harry leva sa baguette et dit la formule.

_- _Elimenta.

Une volute de magie d'une belle couleur bleu nuit parcourue de filaments argentés sortit de sa baguette sous le regard intrigué d'Harry, cette couleur lui plaisait, il la trouvait belle et calmante.

_- _Bien répondez donc à cette énigme maintenant _l'interrompit le Sphinx _:

* * *

_Vous voilà enfermé dans une caverne en compagnie d'un cyclope.  
Vous êtes bien embêté : le cyclope veut à tout prix votre mort.  
Le géant vous propose alors de choisir.  
Soit vous dites une affirmation vraie, et vous serait bouilli, soit vous en dites une fausse, et vous serait rôti. _

_**Que faites vous dans une telle situation ?**_

* * *

Harry pris sont temps pour réfléchir, _si je dis quelque chose de vrai je meurt et si je dis quelque chose de faux je meurt aussi …aarrrgggg __'y__ a pas de solution il faut que je gagne du temps mais comment ??? __ça__ y es je dis quelque chose de ni faux ni vrai._

- Votre réponse, jeune Potter ?

- Et bien… Je donnerais une affirmation ambiguë, qui soit ni vraie, ni fausse. Ainsi il perdrait du temps à réfléchir comment il voudrait me tuer, et je pourrais tenter de m'échapper.  
Dans l'idée, je dirais que la lune tourne autour du soleil:  
c'est vrai dans le sens où la lune suit la Terre et que la Terre tourne autour du soleil.  
c'est faux dans le sens où la lune tourne autour de la Terre.

Le Sphinx sembla regarder Harry, une lueur rieuse au fond de ses yeux.

- Faux. La lune tourne effectivement autour du soleil : le cyclope vous mangera donc bouilli.

- J'ai perdu.

- Oui, la bonne réponse étant : Je lui dis qu'il va me rôtir. Il ne va pas savoir quoi faire et il va me libérer.

Harry était démoralisé si prés des réponses tant voulu il ne pourrait pas allez dans le coffre de ses parents à cause d'un énigme !!! _Mais quelle idée de mettre des Sphinx comme gardiens c'est impensable ! Inadmissible !!!_ Insultant le monde entier dans son esprit Harry ne vit pas Karan s'approcher avec un air dubitatif.

_- _Quelque chose vous trouble jeune Potter ?

Harry sursauta de trouver le Sphinx si proche de lui quand il releva la tête et répondit tristement.

_- _Je ne vais pas pouvoir aller dans le coffre de mes parents.

_- _Et pourquoi cela ?

_- _Et bien je n'ai pas trouvé la réponse à l'énigme ?

_- _Répondre à l'énigme n'est pas nécessaire pour entrer dans le coffre votre signature magique prouve que vous êtes l'héritier c'est suffisant.

Surpris et heureux Harry redressa la tête.

_- _Mais alors pourquoi avoir posé l'énigme ?

_- _J'aime les énigmes. _Répondit simplement le Sphinx avec un sourire. __(et on ne trucide pas le sphinx pour ses vieilles habitudes. )_

…

… ??????

…

……. !!!!!

_Il aime les énigmes, IL AIME LES ENIGMES !!! Et c'est pour ça que moi j'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque ! Je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer. Non, non Harry je sais qu'il en a pas l'air comme ça mais c'est un sphinx et un coup de patte et il te décapite et tu pourra plus aller dans le coffre… alors on se calme…_

Harry pris une grande inspiration avant de relever la tête pour faire face au Sphinx et là il vit que celui-ci se retenait clairement de rire.

_Mais il se fou de moi en plus !!! Calme Harry calme…_

_- _Bon, alors ça veux dire que je peux entrer.

_- _Bien sûr il vous suffit de passer la porte et d'aller voir Virte.

_- _Virte ???

_- _Le dragon.

_- _J'l'avais oublié celui-là. Et il est comment ce Virte ?

_- _Pas très causant malheureusement, là dernière foi que je suis allé lui poser une énigme il m'a enflammé le bout de la queue. _Dit le Sphinx en montrant tristement celle-ci à Harry._ Mais il était peu être de mauvaise humeur je réessayerais, j'ai vraiment envi qu'il essaye de répondre à cette énigme, je la trouve vraiment très drôle.

_Complètement fou._ Harry se dirigea vers la grande porte en bois et se retourna vers le Sphinx qui le suivait des yeux en lui faisant signe d'avancer de sa patte. Il regarda un peu inquiet le bout de queue carbonisé.

_Si le Dragon est à moitié aussi fou que le Sphinx il risque de me faire frire par accident. Bon, courage, vas y Harry prouve à ce satané choixpeau qu'il a eu tord de dire que tu serais mieux à Serpentard. _

Harry posa ses mains sur les battants de la porte et poussa. Les battants s'ouvrirent, le jeune homme entra et la porte se referma derrière lui.

Il mis quelques secondes pour s'habituer à l'obscurité et entendit un grondement sourd juste avant qu'une langue de feu vienne frôler ses cheveux en batailles.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Ce qui c'est passé entre Draco son père et sa mère après la mort de Dumby sera expliqué plus tard.**

**Ca vous a plu ??? Reviews ???**


End file.
